


【朱白】契情长（6）

by ruoshuihan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuihan/pseuds/ruoshuihan





	【朱白】契情长（6）

（前后文均在lof）  
（6）欲  
白宇笑着把手往朱一龙的胸口探，“呦，原来这衣服是被人敞开的啊，哥哥你还坐怀不乱把人赶走了？”白宇无意识的抚摸过的地方，却好似点燃了朱一龙的邪火。刚刚一点都没有的生理反应，就在白宇的手摸过来之后，一下子点燃了。  
朱一龙伸手按住白宇的手，犹豫了一会儿，便凑近了一些道：“我可不是柳下惠。”  
白宇“啊”了一声，抬头看他。两人的脸对着脸，眼对着眼，都能听见对方的心跳。白宇忽然有点紧张，哑着嗓子道：“哥哥，你……”  
话还没说完，就被覆上来的唇堵回了嘴里。顿时空气里充满了暧昧的气息，本该静谧无声的漆黑空间里满是急促的喘息声和清晰的吮吻声，过了好一会儿，朱一龙才松开白宇的唇，拥着他道：“苟且之事？嗬，我倒是早就想过，若是和你真的有就好了。”  
白宇只觉得自己已经无法思考，也不知是不是自己依旧还醉着，脑中一团浆糊似的，只剩下一句：“他亲我了！真的亲了！不是梦！”  
朱一龙看白宇半天没反应，知道肯定是被自己吓到了，紧了紧手臂，沿着白宇的后颈描绘着他的蝴蝶骨，压抑着说了句：“睡吧，小白。”  
白宇感受着后背上那双温热的手掌，只觉得愈发浑身燥热难耐，他忍不住回抱住朱一龙，把头埋到他的胸口，轻轻的，舔了舔。

朱一龙愣了一下，胸口的人却不等他有所反正，准确的找到了一处凸起，含入口中，吮吸舔舐。朱一龙一把拉起他的头，附在耳边问道：“白宇，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“知道，隔壁王家跟我同龄的王虎，都已经有孩子了，我怎么会不懂？你别老拿我当小孩似的。”说完，白宇将双唇凑过来，在朱一龙的脸上胡乱地吻着。  
明明压抑住自己，想过跟白宇之间不能做出出格的事情，可是这种想法在被亲吻的瞬间全都被朱一龙抛到了脑后，他只觉的内心深处有什么东西在欣喜难耐地爆裂开来，原来，白宇对他并不是毫无所觉的，他会回应，会回吻，会拥抱他，会，爱他。  
朱一龙不再克制，回吻了过去，与他唇舌纠缠之间，感受到下腹的蠢蠢欲动，终于忍不住将手放到了白宇的裤头上，往里探去，这小孩，果然不小了……

白宇的分身被握住之后发出了一声难耐的喘息，随着朱一龙的上下抚弄，他喉咙中虽然没有发出任何实质性的音节，但仅仅那几个短促压抑的气声，就比刚才那个叫媚娘的女人那放纵的娇吟更让人血脉喷张。  
朱一龙狠狠地吻着白宇的唇，一开始还是仅仅在唇瓣上舔舐研磨，后来抚弄的狠了，白宇不由自主的想张嘴呼吸，朱一龙顺势伸出舌头在他口中肆虐，手下不停，白宇只能从唇角偶尔泄露出一两声喘息，很快分身就泄了出来。  
白宇感受到拥着他的朱一龙下身也是硬的发烫，于是学着朱一龙的动作将手滑入他的底裤里握住，上下套弄。  
毕竟两人都没经历过这事，初次尝试，也不过就是依着本能去亲吻，去抚摸，然后在彼此的手里，释放出来。完事后的两人只觉得困意沉沉，相拥而眠。  
这一觉，睡得酣畅又踏实。  
  
翌日醒来，朱一龙一想到昨夜之事就觉得不好意思，可是看着依旧熟睡的白宇就克制不住想亲吻他，他那红艳的唇分明像是等人采撷的果实。  
房间外面忽然传来人声，脚步声，“算了，等回去了再说。”想到这儿，朱一龙忽然看到昨夜媚娘留下的玉势和状若油脂的膏体，他起身把这两样收了起来。早饭后，李管家就接他二人回到庄里。  
朱一龙并没有跟父亲提夜里的事，朱庄主看到儿子总是回避自己的眼神，自以为事情办妥了，儿子面薄羞于同自己讲，也就不再过问随他去罢。自去与妻商议给朱一龙娶哪家的媳妇了。  
然而，此夜过后，朱一龙和白宇的关系彻底发生了变化。都是十几岁血气方刚的年纪，情事上虽半懂不懂，却已会互相用手解决。那日带回的玉势与油膏，也被求知欲极强的朱小少爷学会了用法。  
他们仍旧同屋而眠，所以入夜后两人常常会彼此抚慰一般再相伴而眠。可是这天晚上，朱一龙拿出了一直没有使用过的这两样东西，想试着用它来将白宇的身子一点点的开拓。  
白宇开始时是极不情愿的，可是当朱一龙俯身含住他的分身时，他四肢百骸瞬间放弃了抵抗，只觉得舒爽异常。温热的口与手的抚弄完全不同，他只觉得被含住的那处已经快要爆开，无力阻止朱一龙伸向他后庭的手。  
当朱一龙将沾满油膏的玉势一点点挤入白宇的身体之时，白宇被那冰凉的物体激的浑身颤栗，颤抖着射了出来。他连忙去推朱一龙，可是那些白浊已然被他咽了下去。  
“哥哥，不要，脏。”白宇喘息未稳小声道。  
朱一龙哑着嗓子道：“没事，小白，腿分开一点，乖。”  
白宇被逐渐深入的玉势弄得有些不适，他想让朱一龙不要再往里推了，万一拿不出来如何是好。却被突然拽出来“啵”的一声惊得“啊”的叫了出来。朱一龙又用手指探去，仔细的摩挲内壁，白宇刚刚射完，此时只觉得所有注意力都集中到那被碰触地方，酥麻的感觉渐起，不知名的需求在体内叫嚣着翻滚着，他不由自主的将腿打的更开，像是在期待什么。  
朱一龙没有让他等太久，扶着自己的分身一点一点往这已经被油膏滋润过的穴口挤，白宇想到对方的尺寸，下意识的往后想躲，却被朱一龙紧紧的箍住腰搂着，他的腰在朱一龙的轻轻搓揉下身体逐渐放松，后庭也被顶的愈发深入。  
内里温暖的包裹让朱一龙的喘息变得剧烈，待到全根没入，他两条胳膊紧紧搂着白宇的身子，嘴唇也凑过去用力吸吮着他的舌头，半匍匐在他身上，一下又一下的顶进白宇的身体。白宇被这有力的撞击顶的说不出话来，破碎的呻吟溢出口腔，他回抱住朱一龙笔挺的脊背，度过了最初的不适后开始生疏地辗转回应。  
朱一龙眼底有光，看着身下的白宇，觉得这样的结合简直是过于美好，忍不住拥的更紧了一些，就好似生怕一不留神就被他逃跑一般。  
缠绵缱绻，一晌贪欢。 


End file.
